User talk:MrJigen
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Puzzle page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Primale (talk) 05:28, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Hey, MrJigen! Thank you for your contributions to this wiki thus far, it certainly needs a lot of love to be revitalized. Yes, you do have permission to add portal sections. ~primaltare (talk) 17:05, August 4, 2016 (UTC) _______________ Hey, it's Primal. Just out of curiosity, what were all those changes you made to the front page and then ending up deleting? Are you planning on fixing up the character box you tried to implement again or should I roll it back to what we had before? Let me know. ~primaltare (talk) 00:43, August 23, 2016 (UTC) I am fixing it, the source editior keeps bugging on me during large edits. MrJigen (talk) 03:13, August 23, 2016 (UTC) __________________ Wow, amazing job on the front page! Well worth the wait. You seem to be more experienced in the coding aspect of editing than I am. I'd like to grant you admin rights. Maybe we could work together to reformat the basic template of the site (logo at top-left, color/positioning scheme); and then you would also have access to editing the CSS of the wiki, and general page management. Would be really nice to have someone to work together with from time-to-time. What do you think? ~primaltare (talk) 00:48, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Love to Primal, I love this series and it deserves a well organized wiki. MrJigen (talk) 01:50, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Administrator Privileges You have been granted administrator privileges. As you seem to be an experienced user of the wiki and coding already, I don't feel a need to explain much. Let's work together and give this series the Wiki it deserves! Also, yes, we shall establish rules and poliices. As far as adopting more editors, a little over a month ago, I had tried to recruit quite a few from fanclubs and official pages on Myanimelist, Facebook and Deviantart. Very few have responded and so I have been working more or less alone, for now. Another seemed optimistic to contribute, but with school semesters starting (for me included), it's been difficult for him. You and the few other people who have contributed since my adoption were a pleasant surprise. This wikia went untouched for nearly 3 years. If you have a way of recruiting others to volunteer, I'd love to help out. ~primaltare (talk) 03:21, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Hello, again! It's been a while since we last spoke. I took a hiatus break from updating this Wiki as well, but I've been back and active. I'm not sure if you'd like to continue the contribution of cleaning up this Wiki, but I thought sending you a notification might be a good way to find out. Let me know what you think! ~primaltare (talk) 04:39, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Ah, glad to see you're willing to come back, mate! Yes, I think establishing rules and a clear course of action is very much necessary. I was considering flooding NHK fanbases (on Reddit, Facebook, MyAnimeList etc.) with requests to fill out character bios and episode summaries on the Wikia. I'm definitely fine finishing the summaries for the manga (I'm up to Chapter 29 right now out of 40), but I can't do everything else by myself. With an influx of contributions, rules and moderation would definitely become necessary. I think the general aesthetics can be improved a little, things such as the offical banner for the site, or even a flavicon. Moreover, the navigation of the site is a little bit sketchy on the Navbar of the website, I've changed some of the categories, but navigation is still difficult unless you are on the front page. Luckily, I've added character infoboxes and "previous/next episode/chapter" links once you are already on a page (back in 2016). I've already granted you administrator rights, right? I would like to hear your ideas, as well. ~primaltare (talk) 19:39, July 29, 2017 (UTC)